


fate {soul mate au}

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU!!, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, riarkle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we all know that riley and farkle are soul mates...but do they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate {soul mate au}

His pencil never fell; always between his middle and pointer fingers and his thumb, the drawing never stopped. The art coursed through him - she coursed through him. Farkle had never met the girl that graced every solitary square inch of every sketch book he owned but she was all he saw. He couldn’t explain it if he tried but he loved her pluto shaped face and long brunette waves, he just wish he knew where he could find her.

As he sat in class, tracing her facial structure on his left knee, counting the hours, minutes, and seconds, until he could get out of there, he could see the shadow of someone outside of his study hall classroom. Thinking nothing of it, he looked back down at his math homework but then, suddenly, there was a very loud “oomf” followed by an even louder “thud”, resulting in a tall brunette to be sprawled out on the floor. Farkle immediately stood up in shock, he looked around to see everyone else’s reactions but no one heard - everyone was on their phones and listening to music. The teacher was fast asleep and had been the whole time, but not even he had woken up. With a dry throat and sweaty palms Farkle rushed to the front of the classroom to help up the poor girl.

“Oh my gosh are you oka-” he stopped short as he turned her over. This was it. It was her. He was looking at the girl of his dreams after she literally stumbled into his life. Now, he is not proud of what happened next. Instead of bringing her into his arms for a warm embrace, Farkle Minkus began screaming like a little girl. This immediately brought the girl back to reality as she began screaming right back at him.

“JESUS CHRIST,” Mr Hummel jumped awake and began staring at the pair on the floor. 

“Minkus what the hell are you doing down there? Who is this with you?”

Before Farkle could answer, the girl sat up and began to speak, “I’m Riley Matthews sir, I’m new and was told I was supposed to come here but I tripped and fell on my in here and,” she looked at Farkle with expectant eyes. Realizing what she meant he whispered his name to her, as if it was his dirty little secret. His bizarre name didn’t even phase her, “and Farkle was just trying to wake me up but instead he scared me half to death,” she let out a little laugh. He was totally in awe of her. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he apologized weakly. He was so lame he couldn’t believe himself - the girl that he has seen for his entire life is now at his finger tips and the first thing he does is scream in her face. 

“Alright whatever Minkus take Morton-”

“It’s Matthews sir,”

“Yeah whatever, just take her to the nurse Minkus,”  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
They walked in silence to the nurse, the tension taking up enough space between them that he couldn’t reach out to her even if he wanted to. Which he did, but not at the risk of her screaming at him again.

“So,” he began.

“So,” she finished.

She was better than his drawings. He couldn’t believe he had had it all wrong for his entire life; her nose wasn’t a slope, it was a swoosh, her eyes didn’t shine, they glistened. 

When he was beginning to feel himself get caught up in her essence, she stopped in the middle of the hallway and, without looking at him, asked him a question that he would remember for the rest of her life: “Have we met before?”

Farkle didn’t know how to respond. He had been asking himself that question about the girl with the porcelain skin and almond eyes that lived in his head for his entire life. But, he obviously couldn’t say that. He’s not trying to scare her away; he wants her as close as possible.

“No, no I don’t think we have,” he half said half sighed, a little hint of disappointment leaking out.

“Oh, alright then,” she looked down and started walking again. Farkle could have sworn that he had heard more than a hint of disappointment leak through her reply.  
Just as the awkward silence began to settle itself back into the space between them, Riley trips over what appears to have been nothing. Of all of the different ways he imagined his girl being, clumsy baby deer was never one of the characteristics. For the second time today, Farkle was on the floor trying to keep this girl conscious. But this time, her back pack had slipped off of her and its contents were sprawled all over the hall floor. However, to Farkle’s amazement and pleasure, there weren’t folders and binders and text books inside. All over the floor lay art supplies; sketch books upon sketch books. He reached over to grab one as she started to stir awake, but once he had opened it he wish he hadn’t. Instead of flowers and pottery, or even a fruit bowl, he was looking down on his own face. With his mouth wide open and mind dumb-founded, he flipped through the pages and there he was, page after page. Before he could move onto the next sketch book though, she was fully coherent and yanking the leather bound book out of his calloused hands.

“What is wrong with you Minkus?!” she shot from his embrace and across the floor, gathering her belongings into her arms. 

“Is that…is that me?” He was staring at the floor, talking barely above a whisper.

There was no response and after what seemed like years of waiting, he turned to face her only to find that she was silently sobbing into her hands. Feeling immediate remorse for snooping, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. 

“Hey it’s ok, those drawings are amazing. Please stop crying I’m sorry for snooping,” he was trying to stay calm so she would stop crying but his mind was racing. That was definitely him in those sketches, there was no denying it, but how? How did she see him the way he had seen her all of those years?

“I can only imagine how you must feel right now,” she sighed out in between heavy breaths, “I promise I’m not a stalker. I didn’t even know you were real - those are drawings are just what I’ve always done. All I’ve ever been able to see was you,” the last part was a whisper and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“That’s why you wanted to know if we had met before.” 

She nodded in response.

“I want to show you something,” he unattached himself from her and grabbed his mini notepad from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. Even more drawings of her filled the pages. Her mouth opened and her eyes were full of emotion, which emotion he wasn’t sure.

“That’s..that’s me,” she was looking so closely at every single detail.

“Yeah, I have sketch books full of you, you’re all I’ve ever seen. That’s why I screamed in your face when I first saw it. I had no idea to make of you finally being in the flesh right in front of my eyes, you’ve always been a dream to me,” he looked down in embarrassment.

She lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, “My grandma was the only person I ever told about my ‘secret boy’, she was a very spiritual person and believed in a lot of crazy stuff so that’s why I never believed her when she told me I loved the boy with the pal blue eyes,” she paused as if she needed to think very carefully about what she said next, “now I’m starting to think she might not have been so crazy. I mean come on Farkle! We both have books full of each other and we’ve known each other for less than hour. It has to mean something, doesn’t it?” She looked hopefully into his eyes and he wanted to believer her so bad, he wanted to believe in the spectacular with her.

When he didn’t respond, she continued, “Do you believe in soul mates?”

Without hesitation he nods his head vigorously.

“Excellent. Now get up and get me to the nurse, I am very possibly concussed. I would have never exposed all of that stuff if I was right in the head,” she laughs lightly as she begins to stand up.

“Or maybe it’s the ‘soulmate’ talking Matthews,” she can tell she’s going to be drawing that smirk for hours tonight.

“Guess we’ll just have to find out Minkus.”


End file.
